


Soul touching

by Tesshinplays



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Horny sans, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Soul Touching, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesshinplays/pseuds/Tesshinplays
Summary: You had no idéa playing with his soul would make him that horny.





	Soul touching

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this short drabble was enjoyable to read.

**\- Imagine finding Sans soul and you started to play with it not knowing what Sans was feeling the entire time.**  
  
  
  
  
  
Sans suddenly woke up from a nap he was taking, suddenly feeling very hot, he noticed a hint of blue blush has made it’s way to his boney cheeks, he widen his eyesocktes while lifting his shirt, his blue soul was nowhere to be seen.  
  
**“Damn that thing”**  Sans cursed to himself.  
  
He knew someone must had found it since he was growing hotter by the second, there was nothing he could have done at this point. Noticing how a blue colored tent was showing in his black pants, ready to spring free.  
  
Sans couldn’t stop himself from getting dirty pictures in his mind about you, he was surprised of course but his feelings for you weren’t a secret really. Sans had always wanted to tell you about them but it was hard knowing you might reset one day and it would all be over. Of course Sans wouldn’t forget it all, your tall frame and your handsome face, it wasn’t actually his first time masturbating to another male but it still got him very excited.  
  
Sans pulled down his pants and started to rubb his glowing blue member, the feeling of someone touching his soul made him very sensetive and in his mind it felt really good. Sans himself had never experienced soul touching before and he always wanted to, maybe not in this way but it was worth a shot.  
  
**“hm (m/n), keep going”**  Sans moaned to himself as his boney hand kept stroking himself.  
  
He placed his other hand over his mouth careful not to make any louder sounds, he didn’t want anyone to walk in on him while masturbaing, especially not you.  
  
His blush became a darker blue as he kept going, soon reaching his climax. his mind was full of imagines of you and he couldn’t wait to make those toughts a reality, after a few strokes Sans finally released light blue cum all over his boney hand and a louder moan muffled by his hand. He took a towel who was lying somewhere in the dark room and wiped himself off and his blue dick had dissapeared.  
  
**“Now i really have to find my soul before something else happens”**  he told himself after he was done and walked out from his room.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
You were just at the kitchen table trying to figure out who owner this blue heart was, when you first picked it up while cleaning the skeletons brothers house. Confused you looked at it and also you tried rubbing it in different areas making the heard flicker a much more lighter blue indicating that something was happening.  
  
You never knew what the meaning behind soul touching but you liked the idéa of it, as you where trying to figure it out even more you started to hear weird sounds coming from Sans bedroom.  
  
Curiosity took over you and you walked upstairs near his door, you could only make out moaning sounds but he was also saying your name. Then it hit you, this soul belonged to no other than Sans himself. You played it off cool and messed around with him a bit before stopping, probably knowing he was done masturbaing.  
  
After a while you could hear his door open and lazy footsteps where heard walking closer to the stairs leading to the kitchen, you turned to him with his soul in your hands.  
  
**“Are you done taking a nap Sans? I found your soul while i was cleaing up a bit”**  You walked closer to him with a smile on your face, noticing his blushing face.  
  
**“you can have it back, don’t worry i took really good care of it”**  you gave him a wink as you continued while giving his soul back, then walking away from where he was standing.  
  
  
  
You left Sans speechless.


End file.
